


I'm Your Ride Home

by ChemicalPunkSongwriter



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Best Friends, Birthday, Bottom Gerard Way, Car Sex, Chubby Gerard Way, Dirty Talk, Frerard, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Smut, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalPunkSongwriter/pseuds/ChemicalPunkSongwriter
Summary: Gerard was trying to do his best friend a favor by taking him out for his birthday, but for some reason that seems to make things worse. After Frank begs Gerard to take him home and they take another turn, Gerard tries to fix their friendship. All it took was some alone time in the backseat of his car.





	

        The club was loud and crowded and humid. Bodies were packed in around the stage as a local metal band played, shaking the walls with the bass. The tables and booths along the wall were mostly empty except for the occasional men and women chatting or making out. The bar slightly emptied out since the band went on stage, but a few people remained.  
        Gerard sat at the bar, slowly drinking a beer that was about turn warm and be considered undrinkable. He didn't want to drink too much, though; he's actually been trying to quit or wean himself completely off of alcohol. He didn't want to get drunk and waste his life away anymore, especially tonight.   
        Gerard wasn't at the club because he wanted to see the band, drink, or have a hookup. In the past, he would of but now it was different. Gerard only came because of Frank.   
        It was Halloween and Frank's birthday - one of the only days out of the year that Gerard would leave his apartment. This year was a little different than the past ones. Usually, Frank spent his birthday with his girlfriend and would see Gerard the next day, but Frank's girlfriend was history. Gerard didn't know the reason, but three months ago Frank and his girlfriend split. He was depressed ever since and hardly talked to anyone, even Gerard.   
        They were best friends but lately things between them weren't the same. Maybe it was wrong, but Gerard hoped that if Frank got a quick hook up, then he wouldn't be so down in the dumps. So, that did sound pretty bad, but that wasn't Gerard's only present; he gave Frank a watch and rare collectors comic book before they left.   
        Ray sat down beside Gerard, placing his empty beer bottle on the bar.  He heard Ray sigh before he sat down with his back against the edge of the bar and turned to him. "I don't think Frank's looking to well, Gee."  
        "What do you mean?" Gerard turned to Ray with his eyebrows creased together, one hand still clutching the beer bottle on the bar.   
        "He just - he looks sad." Ray shook his head, his poofy head of hair shaking with him. "Look." Gerard turned halfway in his seat as Ray gestured to Frank pushing through the back of the crowd and coming towards them. Gerard placed his beer back down and turned all the way around on the stool. Frank really did look awful, like he just got rejected by his crush to prom.   
        Frank walked over with his head down, hair hanging in front of his face, and his hands shoved in the pocket of his tight skinny jeans. Gerard felt his heart fall into his stomach. He screwed it up didn't he? Gerard never meant to make Frank feel even worse. He was trying to do the opposite!  
        Gerard's heartbeat increased just slightly as Frank stopped in front of him and looked up sadly. The eyeliner under his eyes was smudged and his hair that was once gelled fell down into a stringy mess.  
        Frank leaned in a foot away from Gerard's face and spoke just loud enough to be heard over the music. "Can you take me home?"  
        Gerard's eyes widened as he looked at Frank.  
        "I could take you home if you want Frank," Ray offered, giving Gerard a sympathetic look out of the corner of his eyes somehow. Ray knew that Gerard felt bad for ruining the night and didn't want to risk making things even worse.   
        "No, It's okay. I want Gerard to take me," Frank answered.   
        Ray just nodded and said his goodbyes before going off to find Mikey.  
        Gerard smiled sadly at Frank before he put his money on the bar to pay for his drink. Gerard walked out the front door of the club with Frank right behind him.  
        They got in the car in silence. Gerard started the car and looked over at his best friend. There was no other way to describe him but miserable; Frank was resting his head against the cold, glass window with his eyes barely open.  
        "Do you wanna do something? It's not even midnight yet. We could go eat or go-"  
        "I just want to go home, Gee," Frank shot down with a quivering voice.   
        Gerard felt his insides cringe. This wasn't supposed to happen. He felt awful because who the hell made their friend's upset on their birthday?  
        Gerard couldn't think of anything to do, so he started driving the short distance to Frank's apartment. He purposely drove slow, giving himself more time to look over at Frank and think of something he could do to fix this. What would happen to their friendship if he let this slide?  
        They always had an abnormally close relationship. Even in college, they would share beds and cuddle close while watching movies or pretend to be gay for each other when that overly-obsessed girl would walk up to Gerard. Frank used to crawl in Gerard's window at night and bring him movies and fast food when Gerard had a rough day at work that almost ended in tears.   
        It wasn't a normal part of most friendships, but to them it was everything that made their friendship normal.   
        Gerard bit his lip nervously as time was running out. He gave one last quick glance over to Frank who was curled up with his knees to his chest.          
        Without a second thought, Gerard turned down a dirt road.   
        Frank's head quickly turned over to stare at Gerard. "Where are we going?"  
        Gerard shook his head, ignoring the question. He pulled over, parked beside a tree, and shut off the car. Without any explanation, he stepped out of the car, leaving Frank to jump out of the car a few seconds later.   
        "What the hell, Gee!" Frank snapped. Gerard could see Frank's hands gripped into fists at his sides.   
        Gerard sat on the hood of his beat up car, patting the stop beside him for Frank to sit down - still not saying anything. Frank sighed and sat down beside his best friend, crossing his arms and glaring upwards at the full moon.   
        Gerard looked over to the old playground. He remembers it vividly like when they were kids.   
        Frank followed Gerard's gaze and gasped. "Is that-"  
        "Yeah." Gerard turned to Frank and smiled. For the first time that night, Gerard saw Frank smile. It wasn't a big smile, but it was still something. "Remember our senior year of high school? We came out here, smoked, and talked shit all the time?"  
        Frank smiled wider. "Yeah, I remember." He laughed. "God, the things we did in high school."  
        "I know right," Gerard laughed too.   
        It was quiet for a little while until Frank spoke up. "Gee why are we out here?"  
        The older man sighed and looked down at his hands. "I - I thought we could talk. You've been distant lately, and I know breakups are hard but please don't shut me out. It does hurt seeing you sad all the time Frankie."  
        Frank stared down at his feet that were swinging back and forth just barely above the ground. Gerard expected a quick response, but he was silent.   
        "Frank?"   
        Frank sighed. "Did you ever wonder why Jamia and I broke up?"  
        Gerard shrugged. Of course he did. He was actually a little mad at Frank when he didn't tell him anything about it, but if he didn't want to talk about it then Gerard had to respect that.   
        "I figured you didn't wanna talk about it."  
        Gerard looked over at Frank - he was biting his lip and looking nervous for a second, still gently kicking his feet back and forth.   
        "It - uh, it-" Frank cleared his throat. "It was because of you actually."  
        Gerard turned his body towards him, shocked. "D - Did I do something? Oh - oh God. Frank, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to and now you hate me and-."  
        "Gee," Frank interrupted softly. "It's not like that." He smiled and patted Gerard's hand that was resting on the hood of the car.  
        Gerard felt an immediate, comforting warmth coming Frank's hand - something he felt almost every time they touched but never thought much about.   
        "Then what is it like?" Gerard questioned in a hushed voice.   
        The way Frank looked at him this time, was a look Gerard had only seen a few times. Sometimes he would look at him this way, but Gerard would only see it for a few seconds, or catch a glimpse of it as Frank turned away like he was afraid to be caught.   
        This look Frank gave him showed so much; it was so full of love, adoration, and care. At the same time, it felt like he was staring right into his soul through his eyes - like he was trying to read Gerard's deepest and darkest secrets. Then, Frank looked nervous all of the sudden, his eyes moving down to the ground.    
        Frank slid across the hood till his thigh touched Gerard's. His eyes flashed to Gerard's for a second before looking back down at the ground again.  
        "I - I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd hate me," Frank whispered, barely heard over the sound of the wind and crickets chirping.   
        "Frank, I could never hate you!"  
        "I - I know. I know that now." Frank glanced at Gerard to smile at him for just a second before turning away again. "Jamia said I was always distracted. She always said that I would rather spend all my time with you than her." Frank chuckled.  
        Gerard thought back, and Frank wasn't necessarily lying. Frank had ditched his ex-girlfriend on so many occasions just so he could hang out with Gerard; there were the trips to Comic-Con, movies, concerts, and coming over to play video games. Frank really did spend more time with his best friend than he ever did with his girlfriend of two years.  
        There was also that specific time when the couple had expensive dinner reservations one night, but instead of going, Frank left work with Gerard to go see the new Batman movie instead. Jamia didn't speak to Frank for almost a month after that, leaving Frank to practically live with Gerard in his apartment.   
"I denied it, but it's the truth,"  
        Frank continued. "I always liked being with you more than I did her. I always loved you a lot more than I did her." Frank stared sadly at Gerard now as he spoke. "I wanted to be with ever since we were in college, but you started dating Lindsey, and I got upset. You clearly weren't interested so I started dating Jamia, and then you and Lindsey broke up a couple months later. I just - I didn't know what to do, y'know? I thought if I stayed with her then I would eventually love her and get over you, but it didn't really work out that way."  
        Gerard stared dumbfounded at Frank for a couple seconds - that was definitely not what he was expecting to hear. Frank had always liked Gerard? In a more than friends way?  
        "You - You mean-?"  
        "Yeah," Frank interrupted, smiling nervously. "I've always liked you, Gee."  
        Gerard smiled without realizing it, small teeth on show. He could feel his heart beat faster and heat flow through his body just from hearing those words. Gerard never tried to label the feelings he began to feel for Frank since the other man had a girlfriend, and Gerard didn't want to get in the way again. But now that there's nothing stopping him, he's not hiding his feelings from anyone, not even himself. It was so obvious to him now. The reason why Frank always made him smile, made his heart beat faster than usual, made him feel sparks wherever his best friend touched, and made him want to be with him all the time. It only took a day, sometimes not even that, for Gerard to start missing Frank.   
        Frank returning those sentiments, made him smile more.   
        "I've always liked you too, Frankie. I just never wanted to get in the way of what you had," Gerard whispered, still unable to hide his smile.   
        "Really?" Frank smiled, a real smile this time, the smile that he hadn't seen on his best friend's face for months. Gerard really missed that smile.  
        "Really."  
        Gerard was the first one to make the move, leaning in just the slightest bit, but Frank was the one who jumped the rest of the way and smashed his lips onto Gerard's like he had been dying for it.   
        It wasn't slow to start off - Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck, tugging them as close as possible, and Gerard held Frank's cheek with one hand and squeezed his hip with the other. Their lips moved tightly and hurriedly against each others until Frank barely opened his mouth, slipping his tongue out to lick the other's bottom lip. Things slowed down after that like they were really focused on tasting the inside of each other's mouths.   
      When Gerard just barely sucked on Frank's tongue, he went crazy. He moaned and pushed Gerard backwards, laying him down across the hood of the car. Their lips didn't separate. Frank leaned over Gerard, his legs on the outside of his hips and chests touching.  
        The kissing started to speed up again and get a little rougher. They were only kissing for a couple minutes, but the results were doing dangerous things to his body. Gerard pulled away, taking a breath, but Frank didn't stop, just moved downwards to kiss and suck along his neck.   
        "Frank. M - Maybe we shouldn't do this out here," Gerard panted.   
        "Who's here to watch?" Frank growled against the other man's neck.   
        Gerard glanced over at the dark, empty playground, but still didn't feel much better about the situation.   
        Frank still continued, pulling Gerard's V-neck collar down enough to where he could suck hickeys onto his chest.   
        "What if - What if someone drives by and sees?" Gerard worried, grabbing Frank's hips to still him.   
        Frank bit Gerard's chest, making the other man moan. "Then let them see. Let them see that I get to fuck the sexiest man alive," He said breathily.  
        Gerard's head thumped back against the hood. God, he really is in love with Frank.   
        Frank's cold hands slipping under his shirt and jacket snapped him out of his thoughts. "C - car."  
        Frank looked up at Gerard with a questioning look.  
        "Let's do it in the car," Gerard mumbled.   
        Frank smirked, moving back up Gerard's body to lean over his face. "Let's do it."  
        Frank hopped off the hood of the car immediately while Gerard still laid there, feeling a rush of cool air after Frank's body left his.  
        Gerard rushed to the car after he heard one of the car doors slam. He opened one of the back doors, pushing some clothes and art supplies onto the floor so he could sit beside Frank on the leather seats.  
        He barely had the door shut before Frank forced himself on his lap and attached his lips to his throat.   
        Gerard let out a whimper and slowly tilted his head backwards against the headrest, giving Frank complete access to his throat. His hands wandered up underneath Frank's shirt to grip his hips and scratch up and down his back when things started heating up.   
        Gerard gasped when Frank thrust his hips down against his, feeling Frank's hard-on that was straining in his skinny jeans push roughly against his own, and honestly, it was the greatest thing he had felt in the longest time.   
        Not wanting the friction to end, the older man desperately grabbed Frank's shoulders to hold him still as he thrust up against him. Their lips connected messily once again, tongues moving dirtily against each others.  
        Gerard thought he'd have to wait more patiently for things to hurry along, but Frank obviously couldn't help himself; he made the next step, stripping his best friend's shirt off over his head and running his hands all over the newly visible, pale skin.  
        "You have no idea how long I've wanted you like this," Frank hummed against the other man's lips.  
        "Oh really?" Gerard whispered teasingly as he palmed Frank through his jeans.   
        "Y - yeah," he squeaked, thrusting against Gerard's cupped hand.  Frank began to whisper sultrily into his ear, "For so long, Gee, I wanted you in ways I shouldn't have - ways I wanted to touch you but couldn't. Ways I wanted to take care of you-"  
        Gerard whined loudly. He grabbed Frank's chin and smashed their mouths together again, starting to unbutton Frank's shirt in a hurry. Once it was completely unbuttoned, he pushed the shirt off of Frank's shoulders and onto the car floor. Gerard had to push Frank away for just a minute so he could stare at the tattoos that covered Frank's torso and arms. He traced the outlines and words across Frank's hips.  
        Frank chuckled above him. "You like what you see?"  
        Gerard nodded distractedly. He had seen Frank shirtless a few times before, probably more than he should have, but he never got the chance to stare. He was always afraid his best friend would get suspicious of his feelings. Now, he didn't have to worry, he could stare all he wanted.  
        "I like what I see too," Frank said before yanking Gerard's hair, making him fall forward against Frank.   
        They maneuvered around until Gerard was laying across the whole backseat, and Frank laying on top him between his propped up knees. Then, he kissed and sucked hickeys down Gerard's chest, stomach, and around the black trail of hair barely visible above the waist of the other's jeans.  
        Gerard's hands brushed through the shorter's man hair as he breathed heavily, feeling the sweat on his back starting to make him stick to the leather seats.   
        Frank looked up at him through his eyelashes as he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped the black jeans. Shimmying out of his jeans the rest of the way, Frank quickly took his own, throwing both pairs onto the car floor along with their shirts, leaving them both in their boxers.   
        Frank propped himself up on his elbows, bending over Gerard and feeling the heat coming off of his pale skin.   
        Gerard ran his hands across Frank's ribs, his stomach, his back, and then so, so slowly moved down to his boxers, not breaking the eye contact between them.  
        Frank smiled, expression saying it was okay for him to go further, and he did. Frank leaned in to kiss Gerard again, open-mouthed and wet, as Gee's pale hands went into the inside of the other man's underwear. Frank groaned into the kiss.   
        Their hands explored each other's hurriedly, and their hips rutted against each others. Gerard thinks he could almost come like this, breathing in Frank's scent and pressed up tight against him, panting and sweating. Even if this was the last time they would be together like this, Gerard would remember it so well.  
        "D - do you have the stuff?" Frank asked after he broke away from the kiss.  
        "In the glove box."   
        Frank smirked, stood up on his knees in the backseat, and leaned over the console, just enough to reach the glove box and pull out lube and a condom.   
        He set the stuff in the seat by Gerard's head and continued kissing him for a minute before he slowly sneaked his hand down to rub against the front of Gerard's boxers.   
        "F - Frank. We should - We should do this now. I - I can't wait."  
        He was interrupted when Frank slid down his body, sucking on the tip of his cock through his black boxers. Gerard flung his head back and cried out. The things Frank could do with his tongue were unbelievable. God, he wasn't even completely naked, and his best friend was already making him feel an immense amount of pleasure.   
        Gerard hadn't hooked up with anyone in months. He was spending his time at work or with Frank, trying to help him get over his breakup. He didn't have to go out to the bar necessarily. He would never regret that though; It just made everything happening now feel more amazing.  
        Frank finally pulled the last article of clothing off of Gerard's body and tossed it to the floor. He sat up on his knees, staring down at him and biting his lip.   
        Gerard blushed. He had always been self conscious about the extra bit of weight that resided on his hips, thighs, and stomach, but the way Frank was looking at him had to be a good thing. For once, he didn't feel the need to cover up his body.   
        "You're so fucking beautiful," Frank spoke softly, his eyes gazing deeply into Gerard's. "I mean it."  
        Gerard's heart thumped heavily in his chest.  
        "You too," he whispered, reaching his hands up to grab the top of Frank's boxers. Gerard waited for him to nod before he carefully took them off, freeing Frank's hard and leaking cock.  
        "Fuck yes," Frank muttered, laying down to cover Gerard's body with his own and kiss his neck.  
        Gerard desperately grabbed his back, trying to push against the other's thigh and relieve the pressure in his lower region.   
        "I need you Frankie," he whimpered.   
        "Fuck, alright, Gee. J - just give me a sec." Frank grabbed the small packet of lube and teared it open to pour a suitable amount on three of his fingers. "Tell me if it hurts, 'kay?"  
        Gerard nodded as Frank situated himself between his legs. He glanced up at Gerard for a split second before rubbing his finger slowly around the other man's hole. The man shivered and moaned from the touch.  
        When Frank gently pushed in the tip of his forefinger, Gerard let out a deep growl. He only stilled for a moment before he pushed forward, trying to take more.  
        Frank still only pushed one finger in and out steadily no matter how much he protested. 

        "Frank, c'mon," he urged. "I can take more, please."  
        "You asked for it," Frank said darkly. He pulled out his first finger then roughly shoved back in with two fingers before quickly curling them until he hit Gerard's prostate till he screamed. The pain and pleasure together were better than anything he ever felt.  
        "F - Frank! Again, ah, please!"  
        Frank did it again except this time with three fingers. He began to move them slowly making sure to hit his prostate with every other thrust.   
        Gerard was absolutely falling apart - his sweaty, black hair splayed out on the seats, mouth opened in a o-shape, eyes tightly shut, face flushed, breath heavy, and hands clutching tightly at Frank's shoulders. Gerard couldn't help himself but moan loudly when Frank wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked slowly.  
        "What do you want, baby?" Frank questioned, slowing down his strokes.   
        "I want you for fucks sake!"  
        "Someone's getting impatient," he teased, removing his hand from Gerard.   
        Frank pulled his fingers out of Gerard's hole, making him groan impatiently as Frank ripped open the silver condom package. He threw the package somewhere on the car floor and slipped the condom on with expert skill.   
        Gerard stared amazed. The way Frank looked with his head slightly down, black hair covering most of his face, mouth open and panting, and his hand slowly stroking his cock - it was completely and wantonly flawless.   
        Gerard grabbed the remaining packet of lube and pulled Frank's hand away so he could lube up the condom and get his hand on Frank's dick - which just happened to be a bonus.   
        Frank moaned breathily, tossing his head backwards and just narrowly missing the roof of the car.   
        Gerard slowed down his movements to a tormentingly slow pace, going from the base and all the way back up to the tip.   
        Frank moved forward, knocking the other man's hand away. He licked and nibbled on Gerard's ear in an enticing manner - his hands smoothing over his body at the same time.  
        "I can't wait till we do this again but in a proper bed. We'll have all the time in the world, and we can stay there for hours," Frank spoke darkly. "You wouldn't hold back when I finger you or put my mouth on your cock."  
        Gerard whimpered. "I - I didn't know you had such a dirty mouth." His hands gently clawed at Frank's back.   
        Frank chuckled low in his ear. "I always wondered if you'd like it." Frank slowly slid his hand down to Gerard's cock that was impossibly growing harder. "Turns out you do."   
        Gerard didn't get the chance to say much more because Frank put his knees over his shoulders and slowly guided his erection into his tight hole.   
        Gerard squirmed but didn't fight against it. He just laid back with shut eyes, panting and letting out high pitch whines.   
        Frank got his tip past the first ring of muscle before leaning in and peppering Gerard's face with kisses. "Does it hurt too bad?"  
        Gerard bit his lip and shook his head. "It's just been awhile. Just - just go slow."  
        "Okay." Frank huffed out a breath, his hands moving from Gerard's legs down to his hips and gently massaging them with his fingers. As he tenderly pushed in at a slow pace, he stroked Gerard trying to distract him from the pain. Frank dug his thumb into the slit as he pushed the rest of the way in, making Gerard let out a husky groan and clutched the leather seats beneath him.  
        "How's it feel baby?"   
        Gerard felt his heart throb at the nickname. He waited a few seconds before he nodded. "Go on."  
        Frank still waited awhile before he pulled out and inch and pushed back in very slow and gentle. They both gasped at the feeling.   
        Frank kept at careful thrust until Gerard moaned and pushed back against Frank, grabbing his waist.  
        "Harder, Frankie. Please!"  
        Frank didn't wait this time. He gripped Gerard's hips and pulled out most of the way before thrusting in hard, letting out a loud moan he'd been holding in. Gerard gasped and groaned - his eyebrows scrunched up and his mouth hung open as Frank kept pulling out and pushing in harder. Slapping skin, heavy breathing, and moans were the only sounds heard in the car.  
        Frank pulled Gerard closer, slightly lifting his hips and pushed in hard. That made Gerard scream.   
        "Fuck, there! Please, Frankie! Please!" Gerard moved his hands down and grabbed Frank's ass, forcing him to thrust in and out.   
        The thrust sped up, going almost all the way out before slamming back in right against Gerard's prostate, making the older man cry out with pleasure.They build the perfect rhythm together like they had done this before.  
        Frank grunted almost every time he slammed in; he imagined this a million times, but he never imagined it'd feel so tight or so hot. He never imagined his best friend would make him feel so good - better than anyone else had.  
        "Sh - shit, Gee. I've n - never felt so good."  
        "Me either Frankie. Fuck. Oh fuck!"  
        Gerard's thighs started shaking as his back arched upwards, the leather seats squeaking underneath him. Frank grasped Gerard's hips harshly, hoping to leave bruises that he knew only he would be able to see. Maybe next time when they were together, Frank could lift up his shirt to reveal the fingertip shaped bruises that he left there. Maybe there would be a next time like this, and he could mark Gerard everywhere.   
        Frank sped up to a rapid pace, gasping and letting out short cries.  
        Gerard moaned back loudly as Frank rubbed his cock in a tight, smooth motion, still hitting his prostate head on.  
        Gerard's head fell back against the seat as he felt his orgasm start low in his abdomen. The burning, pleasurable sensation erupted through him, making his body tense up. God, this was the only orgasm he had in months, besides jerking off, and he still hadn't done that in awhile.  
        "Frank!" Gerard let out a series of short "ah's" as Frank pumped Gerard's cock until he came over his hand and on his own chest and stomach.   
        The sight of Gerard coming and squeezing around his cock made Frank lose it. He thrust in and out wildly with no rhythm. He dug his fingers into Gerard's hips and thighs, shaking and sobbing with pleasure. He pushed in deep on last time, coming with a yell inside the condom and inside Gerard.  
        Gerard laid lifeless, panting, and sweating as Frank finished and pulled out gently. Frank took a second to catch his breath and then pulled the condom off, opening the door behind him to dispose of it outside. He shut the door behind him, noticing how hot it was in the car as soon as the door closed.   
        Frank crawled back over to Gerard and kissed him slowly on the lips until the other man kissed back in his drained state.   
        When Frank pulled away, he laid his head on Gerard's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. Gerard wrapped his arms back around him, one hand gently caressing his hair.   
        "When we were at the bar, I got upset because I thought you weren't interested. I mean, if you were interested you wouldn't have brought me to a bar to hook up with someone. Not only that, but I thought you were gonna hook up with someone too. I didn't want that to happen." Frank explained in a hush, raspy voice.   
        "Frankie, that 's not what I wanted. I thought maybe if I brought you it would cheer you up, and most guys the main thing that cheers them up is girls. I just thought you were straight, and you weren't interested in me. I just wanted to make you happy even if it hurt me," Gerard spoke softly, eyes closed.  
        "Was this just a hookup?" Frank swallowed. You could hear the fear and heartbreak in his voice.   
        "Frank," Gerard whispered sternly, opening his eyes and staring at him timidly. "I really meant it when I said I have feelings for you. You mean a lot to me, and I would never do that to you."  
        "Really?"  
        "Really."  
        Frank smiled, and Gerard smiled back while they looked into each other's eyes.   
        Frank snuggled against his chest, not really caring that they were both sweaty and covered with come.   
        "Happy birthday, Frank." Gerard kissed the top of his head.  
        Frank smiled. "Thank you for everything, Gee."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would have published this sooner but my significant other distracted me. cx  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little Frerard! Leave comments, and if you have any fic ideas you wanna share with me, please do. I could use some more ideas to write! Thanks! <3


End file.
